piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shipwreck City
Shipwreck City, sometimes referred to as the town of Shipwreck, was a fortified town located within Shipwreck Cove on Shipwreck Island, which is all located in the Caribbean. It was used by the Brethren Court to stage a summit prior to the battle against Lord Cutler Beckett and the East India Trading Company. History Shipwreck City was located on a small island in the crater of a volcano, and its mass was comprised of hundreds of wrecked ships. Each ship that had been chosen to become part of Shipwreck City had its own story—though in most cases those stories were long lost to the dust of history or myth. No one knew precisely how old the city was, though legend had it that its foundations consisted of Greek triremes, Roman galleys, and dragon-prowed longships.The Price of Freedom: Chapter One: Fair Winds and Black Ships Any ship wishing to reach the town was first forced to pass into the Devil's Throat, a narrow passage that claimed several vessels each year. Within the city were many pirates residing comfortably, with everything from weapons and instruments to jewelry sold off; there were younger pirates playing in streets and as always, hungry pirates making barbecues fashioned from old torture equipment. The city also had dungeons for those who broke the rules of pirate society. The Auctioneer had an auction take place within Shipwreck City.Tales of the Code: Wedlocked During the War Against Piracy, the Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court gathered in a fourth meeting to make a plan of action against the onslaughts of Lord Cutler Beckett and the East India Trading Company Armada.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Behind the scenes *For At World's End, scenes at Shipwreck Cove, including the Pirate Council Chamber in Shipwreck City, were filmed at Walt Disney Studios as one of the last sets built on Disney's Stage 2, where the great treasure cave and Pantano River sets had previously resided. "Shipwreck Cove was conceived by Gore as kind of a retirement home for old pirates, comprised of the wrecked hulls of various ships hidden in a volcano," notes production designer Rick Heinrichs. "The Brethren Court meet in one of those hulls, and outside of the structure we've extended the set with a 300-foot-long painted backing which has been beautifully designed and painted in the good, old-fashioned Hollywood tradition."POTC3 Presskit *The same set, just outside of the Pirate Council Chamber, would be used again as a location for the filming of the short film Tales of the Code: Wedlocked. However, while the story takes place at Shipwreck City, the locations would not be so close together in-universe and so the two locations are an unspecified distance apart. The cast and crew of Wedlocked had only three days to shoot because the set would be destroyed afterwards.As a creative renaissance man, writer-director James Ward Byrkit brings ‘RANGO’ and ‘PIRATES’ film to your screen Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Tales of the Code: Wedlocked'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references de:Schiffbruch (Ort) Category:Shipwreck City locations Category:Shipwreck Island locations Category:Pirate ports